


Kageyama Was Fucked

by Vish797



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Because They Deserve To Be Happy, Fluff, I love them so much, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vish797/pseuds/Vish797
Summary: Just them being the dorks that they are.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like, an hour and a half while I was waiting for the dentist. I couldn't get them out of my head.  
> Also first fic that I upload. Hope you enjoy it.

Kageyama was fucked. He didn’t know what it was that dawned him to his little partner, but it was making practice a whole more difficult. He couldn’t concentrate, his hands didn’t respond as he wanted them to, and his eyes followed that mop of fiery hair instead of the ball; so he wasn’t a surprised when the ball landed on his face with a loud bump. He was mad. 

The entire court fell in silence, everyone was looking at him with wide eyes. He never missed, but Hinata had laughed from something Noya mentioned, and the way his eyes shone along with the sweet sound of his voice echoing through the walls, surrounding him with warmth…it was too much. He felt the need to watch that stupidly beautiful smile of his that always seemed to be plastered on his face whenever he talked with others and that, sometimes, only sometimes, when he was lucky enough, was directed to him. So he had turned his head to take a quick look, just a glance, but in that moment, Daichi received and the ball went flying with precision to Kageyama’s position, it was an easy toss, but for someone who wasn’t paying attention. The result was obvious.

Tanaka was the first one to laugh, followed by Noya, Tsuki and surprisingly Suga, the later covering his mouth with his hand to make it less obvious. But to his astonishment, Hinata wasn’t laughing, he was looking at him with worried eyes, he knew Kageyama never failed, he could miscalculate the toss and send it a little too high or low, but he always caught the ball. Something was incredibly wrong. 

Kageyama looked away, his face felt hot and his stomach flipped with embarrassment, he bailed his fists as he strode away to the changing rooms without a word, feeling the gaze of Hinata fixed on him until he disappeared from sight. He couldn’t face him right now, oh no, not when all he could hear was his heart beating loudly in his ears. Could he hear it too? God, that would be even more embarrassing.  
He let himself fall on one of the benches and put his head between his hands. He took in a gulp of air and then released it slowly, repeating the process a few more times, trying to calm his crazy beating heart. And it was working, until the problem popped his head from around the corner and smiled upon seeing Kageyama. His heart reacted almost instantly. He hid his face in his hands again, but it was to no use, he could feel the blood rushing to his ears too. And again, he was fucked.

“Hey” his voice was so low and soft that if they weren’t the only ones in there, Kageyama might have mistaken him for someone else. Hinata wasn't that far now, he had approached him slowly, as if he was some scared animal that could set off running if he wasn’t careful enough. And maybe he was. Kageyama didn’t understand feelings very well, so he didn't know what that feeling was, all he knew, is that he had to contain the urge to extend his hands and bring Hinata closer to him. He dug his fingers on his skull and then tugged on his hair. Hard. He had to stop those thoughts, they weren’t good, and they were distracting him. He also didn’t know if Hinata would be fine if he hugged him. What if he felt disgusted? What if he rejected the contact and told him not to touch him again? Kageyama paled to this. He couldn’t not touch Hinata, he needed to be touching with him one way or another. Either when they walked together from school and their shoulders brushed, or when they were practicing and a really good spike made them shout and high five, even when they fought he grabbed Hinata’s head as a punishment, feeling the softness of his curls with his fingers. Kageyama felt nauseous all of the sudden.

“-yama, Kageyama. Hey, are you ok? Kageyama, hey, answer me” Hinata was suddenly too close, he had grabbed his shoulders and was shaking him slightly. He came to his senses and realized that Hinata’s face was itches away from his, his round, honey eyes were looking intently at him, inspecting his face with worry. His first thought was to lean in and claim his little pouty lips, but as fast as the thought settled in his mind, and he processed what he almost did, he panicked. Yes, Kageyama fucking Tobio panicked. Not that he was ever admitting that out loud.

“What are you doing dumbass?” he hissed, his hands finding Hinata’s shoulders and pushing him away, putting some space between them before he made something that he would surely regret. Hinata looked taken back, but his expression changed almost instantly to a smile, he scratched the back of his head and sighed with relief. His eyes shined as he looked at Kageyama, his smile bigger than ever as the light behind him made him glow even more than he did on his own. Kageyama swore he was like the sun, and the warmth expreading on his chest was just reinforcing his theory.

“Man, you scared me for a moment there. You had this scary face and you were really pale, and I thought you were going to throw up on me” Hinata laughed, he sat beside Kageyama and let his feet dangle from the bench. Things like that always reminded Kageyama of how short Hinata actually was, and also made him notice some other things, like how small his hands were, or how his cute little nose scrunched every time he was confused, or how some of his t-shirts were too big for him, and the collar hanged low enough to show the curve of his neck and part of his shoulder, letting Kageyama see the trail of freckles that disappeared behind his clothes. And it was in those moments that he, inwardly, let his mind run free with thoughts full of Hinata, of his skin, of his eyes, his hair, his everything. And he wanted to touch him so bad, he wanted to know how it felt to have him in his arms, to caress his soft cheeks. And he imagined Hinata blushing and leaning into his touch. And it hurt him how real it seemed in his mind, and how distant and impossible at the same time.

“I was just...thinking….” Kageyama mumbled after what it felt like hours, but in reality, were mere seconds. Hinata tilted his head to the side and looked at him with curiosity; he seemed to be pondering about something.

“What were you thinking about?” Hinata asked innocently, his eyes big and clear from any other intention, pure. Kageyama searched for an answer that didn’t include telling him something around the lines of, oh, I was just thinking about you and how you’re so damn distracting, with your pretty little mouth and that fucking ginger hair that makes me want to run my hands through it. Like hell he was going to say that. So he settled with a short, easy answer.

“Stuff” Hinata didn’t seem content with that, and tried pushing further.

“Did that ‘stuff’ bother you so much that you had to leave?” Kageyama was taken back by that question, he had already forgotten why he was hiding in the changing room. That brought him back to reality, he gathered his thoughts and got up, scoffing at his friend.

“As if that could happen, I just had to rest a little because your receives were so bad, that they gave me a headache” Kageyama retorted with fake confidence, but Hinata didn’t seem to notice and jumped to his feet with a challenging expression on his face.

“As if your receives were better, Bakayegama” he whined.

-

After practice was over, Kageyama decided that staying in his volleyball clothes was a bad idea, it wasn’t too hot outside, but after hours of running and jumping around, he was soaked in his own sweat, and while it didn’t bother him when he was training, having to walk for twenty minutes to get to his house with his clothes wet and sticking to his body, wasn’t something very appealing. So he went to change, only to find that Hinata had the same idea. He froze at the entrance, his breath caught in his throat and his hands grabbed the doorframe to keep him in place. The dim light that leaked through the single, tiny window on the room, bathed the shirtless boy standing on the far corner. He was facing the other way, so Kageyama had a perfect view of his back. Hinata lifted his arms to put on his clean t-shirt, and the muscles there tensed with the movement. Kageyama felt like fainting. How could someone so tiny be so hot? 

He shook his head and started to change himself. Just as he was taking his shirt of, Hinata turned and looked at him with his eyes wide open and his mouth making a little ‘o’ of surprise. But he soon recovered and greeted him with a smile, his cheeks flushed from the recent exercise.

“I didn’t hear you enter” he commented with his signature loud and cheerful voice “wait for me before you go, I’ll be out in a bit, k’?” Kageyama couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“Of course I’ll wait for you, idiot. We always go back together, or did your thick little brain already forgot?” Kageyama hissed, he didn’t know a better way to hide what he was thinking two seconds ago than insulting his team mate. It wasn’t like he really hurt Hinata, they always bickered with each other anyways. Hinata furrowed his eyebrows and pouted, almost making the settler lose his composure.

“You’re so mean, Bakageyama”  
After they were both ready (and Hinata found his missing trainer, seriously though, how the hell did he miss it in the first place?) they started heading home. Those walks, side by side with his short friend, became a routine, something that neither of them accorded to do, but became natural before any of them could think about it. Hinata carried his bike with ease, falling a little behind of the settler because of his shorter legs.

The sun was starting to set and that tinted the sky with tones of orange and yellow. Kageyama thought about Hinata’s hair. It was like a sunset, warm and soft. He breathed in and out, letting his shoulders drop from the tense stance that seemed to accompany him everywhere. It was incredibly quiet, and that made him wonder why the spiker wasn’t bubbling around him with stories of how he jumped or nailed a quick, even though Kageyama was with him all the time. Not that he minded, he liked the orange head’s voice, it calmed him. Not that he was ever going to mention that.

“Oi” he called, a pair of round brown eyes met his icy blue ones “why aren’t you jumping around and talking about stupid things like always? Did you hit your head again?” socializing wasn’t Kageyama’s fort, and showing concern was harder than that, so he didn’t exactly knew how to ask if the other was ok without insulting him. Hinata opened his mouth to protest, but closed it after a moment, he frowned and looked down to his feet, his cheeks a little red.

“You’ve been weird these last few weeks, you space out and miss. You’d never missed before, and you’re always concentrated when playing volleyball, but now you don’t even look at the ball. How am I supposed to be better than you if you can’t even hit the ball right?” he said the last bit with anger, his voice going an octave higher than normal. Hinata’s eyes were digging holes in the back of Kageyama’s head, who turned around at some point while the other talked. The taller boy straightened and rolled his shoulders back, but didn’t face his partner.

“That’s not of your business” he hissed under his breath, venom leaking out with every syllable. Hinata had never heard him talk like that, not even when they fought. None of them moved, it was getting darker and Hinata could only see the settler’s silhouette, outlined by the street light. Kageyama was the first one to start moving, his slender legs allowed him to take impossibly long strides as he tried to run from his friend. But Hinata didn’t move, not at first, he stood, glued to the ground, looking as the other disappeared in the upcoming night.

Something was definitely wrong. His body reacted before his head, and he started to follow his stubborn friend. Knowing where he lived wasn’t something Hinata thought would be useful, but now he thanked whatever was out there for it. He was sure Kageyama had run the moment he was out of his partner’s sight; there was no way he could disappear that fast without doing so. So, Hinata mounted his bike and pedaled as fast as he could to get to the other’s house, if something could get the ‘King of the court’ to lose his concentration, then things were bad, really bad.

Kageyama opened his door in a hurry, and closed it with force, resting his body against it. That was close. Too close. He didn’t even want to think about the consequences of Hinata finding out about…whatever he felt. He closed his eyes and tried to even his breathing. In and out. In and out. His heart was calming down, until three knocks made him jump on his spot, his heart picking up again.

“Bakayegama, open the door”  
Oh no. Nonononono. This was bad. He couldn’t deal with him now. Kageyama looked around as if his things could give him and answer, or tell him what to do with the boy standing outside. But nothing came to his mind, so he took a deep breath and went to grab the doorknob, when his thoughts stopped him midway. What was he going to tell him? Would he have to lie to his partner? For some reason, the idea of lying to Hinata caused something to tighten in his chest. He came back to his senses when the knocking turned into pounding. Then, with an annoyed frown on his face, he opened the door. Only to see a panting Hinata looking up at him, his face red and his hands resting on his knees, he barely registered the bike lying beside him.

Oh god. Ok Tobio, you’ve got this. Breathe. Come on, put oxygen in your lungs. Come on dumbass, fucking breathe. 

Really slowly, the settler sucked in a gush of air. He cleared his throat, still trying to recover from seeing Hinata…like that.

“What do you want?” he asked harshly. But Hinata didn’t seem affected by that at all. In fact, he seemed to have another thing in mind.

“How can you run that fast?” ok he…he wasn’t expecting that. Confusion was written all over his face, he raised an eyebrow.

“I…what?” what the fuck Hinata? What the fuck?

“How did you manage to get here before me? I had a bike” the red-head stated. Kageyama blinked. Once. Twice. But nope, still didn’t make any sense. He just looked at him, until the spiker seemed to recover from the effort of biking all the way to his friend’s house and straightened himself up. “Well, nevermind, we need to talk. Something is bothering you and I’m not leaving until you tell me what it is. Actually I can’t stay too long so, maybe I’ll stay a little and if you don’t tell me I’ll come tomorrow, and if you still don’t want to tell me, I’ll come the day after. Got a lot of time Bakageyama. Can I come in? Are your parents home? Pardon for the intrusion!” Hinata was a force of nature, he saw that as he watched the boy making his way inside as if he owned the house. The settler massaged his temples as he felt the headache starting to form. Damn you Hinata. Damn you.

The little ball of energy found the sofa and huffed as he let himself fall on it, he looked over his partner and patted the spot beside him. Kageyama followed him all the time with his piercing gaze and sighed when the ginger motioned for him to come closer, but headed towards the red head anyways. The moment he popped down on the soft cushions, Hinata started to talk again.

“So, tell me. What’s bothering you?” the honey brown eyes bored holes at the side of his face as he tried to avoid his eyes. Dose round, innocent eyes were too much for him; and it was even worse when they were this close to his now burning face.

“I already told you, it’s none of your business” he replied as calmly as he could, which was between greeted teeth and with his hands curled into fists. But Hinata didn’t give up, he grabbed Kageyama’s arm with his tiny, oh so tiny hands, and Tobio had to remind himself that he had to stay focused, or else, he would regret it. The spiker started to pull at his arm, his hands burning the other boy’s skin. Kageyama closed his eyes and took another deep breath.

“Bakayegamaaaaaaaa, tell meeeeee”

“No”

“PLeeeeaaaseeeee”

“No”

“Come ooon, you’re so mean”

“No, stop it. Let go of my arm”

“Not until you tell me” Hinata pouted. Kageyama, who wasn't looking at him through the exchange, was already breathing hard, a scowl of annoyance plastered on his face. He was about to lose it.

“Hinata, go” he said in a low voice, so dangerously low. The other froze, but stubbornly held onto his arm. Kageyama turned to him, he was angry now.

“Hinata I swear to god”

“I’m not letting go until you tell me” he sticked out his tongue and closed his eyes in the most adorable way, and Kageyama lost it.

“Fine, you really want to know?” he screamed, startling Hinata. He took that moment of shock as an opportunity and put both hands at either side of the smaller boy’s head, he pulled him closer and leaned in to get a better access to his mouth. It was soft, feather like. Nothing Hinata would have imagined coming from the settler, his eyes were wide open in surprise, while the other’s were tightly closed, a light blush covering his pale cheeks. It lasted a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity and still, not enough. Kageyama pulled away and looked to the side with embarrassment.

“I…I’m sorry”

Hinata couldn’t be more surprised, still looking at him with wide eyes, even if the other didn’t realize that. An apologize and a kiss, from Kageyama. Kageyama! 

“I understand if you don’t want to talk to me again, or see me for that matter, I won’t bother you. I’m really, really so-“ but he didn’t get to finish, because Hinata had grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for another kiss. He smashed their lips together, his tiny hands holding Kageyama in place. The kiss didn't last that long, but it made Kageyama's heart beat faster than ever.

“You’re so stupid Bakageyama. So, so stupid” Hinata mumbled, his eyes half lided and his cheeks a dark red, almost matching his hair. And the settler couldn’t resist, he leaned in for another kiss, and another, and another. Each one longer than the last. Until Kageyama bit Hinata's lower lip and Hinata moaned, opening his mouth enough for the settler to slip his tongue in and explore it. And damn, he tasted sweet.

Kageyama felt dizzy, he felt intoxicated by Hinata. By his scent, his touch, the sounds he made with every kiss. He felt himself running his hands through that soft fiery hair that captivated him for so long, bringing him close if that was even possible.

If he didn't know what he felt before, he knew now, what else could this be? He hated to admit it, but the impossibly fast beating that ringed in his ears couldn't lie. He fell for his best friend without even realising it, and now it was too late. 

They kissed for what it felt like hours, until they had to separate, because oxygen is necessary. Kageyama was on top of Hinata, their limbs tangled and their faces itches apart. 

“I love you” it was so soft and low that Hinata almost didn’t catch it. Almost. His eyes brightened up and he smiled the biggest smile Kageyama has ever seen. And right there and then, he knew that Hinata was his little sun, only his and his alone.

“I love you too” 

Brown met blue and they both smiled. Hinata squeaked and reached out for Kageyama’s cheek, running his thumb over the settler's cheek, making him close his eyes.

“You look so hot when you smile” Hinata blurted out. Kageyama froze and looked at Hinata, who had turned even more red, if that was even possible.

“Dumbass” Kageyama said with a blush of his own. Hinata laughed, something that left the other one dumbfounded.

“But I’m your dumbass now” he retorted with a giant smile.

Something warm spread inside Tobio’s chest. He was fucked, yes, but in the best way.


End file.
